Yoga
by odstpilot
Summary: during a one-on-one yoga session, Korra and Asami get closer.
1. Chapter 1

Yoga

Summary: During a one on one yoga practice, Korra and Asami get closer.

Ch 1

"Morning, Asami." Korra said, as her student entered the studio.

It was Saturday, and both agreed to the visit.

"Morning, Korra." Asami smiled. The two started with the warm up, and started on their practice, eyes on each other.

"Wow. You're really flexible, Korra." Asami said, as her teacher effortlessly went into a backbent, then contorted herself into a front bend.

"You like what you see?" Korra teased.

Asami could only blush. She did. As they went thru other stretches, Asami's eyes lingered on Korra's figure. Her curves, hips, everything. She would do anything to be with Korra.

Korra spread her legs into a straddle and watched as Asami mirrored her movements. With their feet pressing against each other, they both took turns to leaning back and stretching their muscles.

"I can see why you're my best student." Korra said, eying Asami.

"You like what you see?" Asami purred.

Korra deeply blushed, as her own words were thrown back at her.

"Well, it seems Korra is silent." Asami said.

"Not my fault you're beautiful." Korra retorted, then realized what she said.

 _Kiss her, you idiot!_

Despite having a logical mind, Asami decided to follow the voices in her head, and kissed Korra. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, as she wanted to savor the taste lips of the woman she had a crush on.

 _So this explains everything. She was first in class, last to leave. Always on the front row, and always kept her eyes on me. And she is very skilled at it. I think she could be a contortionist if she continued._

Korra pulled back and looked into her eyes. Asami turned her shoulder, when Korra pulled her back. Unlike her student, Korra was a bit more impulsive. She wasted no time in kissing Asami back. The two kissed for a few minutes then broke apart.

"Just remember. What happens here, stays here." Korra said.

"Agreed." Asami said.

Korra then pushed Asami on her back, and watched as she let gravity pull her legs down apart. She could only ogle her long and supple legs. Slapping herself aware, she spread her legs apart, and pulled Asami up right.

"I can see why you're my best student." Korra said, wrapping her arms around Asami's waist.

"I have a good teacher." Asami said, also wrapping her arms around Korra. Korra then thrusted her hips forward, eliciting an amused response from Asami.

Asami thrusted her hips forward and purred with lust when Korra responded. Taking each other's shirts off, eyes and hand eagerly trailed each other's bodies. Lustful kisses followed, and Asami grabbed the hem of Korra's pants.

"Asami, you sure about this?" Korra asked.

"I'm sure, Korra. Remember, no-one else will know." Asami said.

"We would. Could we keep it a secret after this?" Korra asked.

Asami responded by kissing her neck, and lightly sucked on it. Korra had to push Asami away, not wanting to have any physical markings of their intimate encounters. Marks that were widely visible, anyway.

Asami stood and began to dance. She twirled and moved her limber body across the room, as if music was playing. Leaning to the side, she extended one of her legs all the way up to the ceiling. She continued the dance, performing several kicks, spins, and finished with a toe touch.

Seizing the moment, Korra grabbed Asami.

"May I have this dance?" Korra asked.

Asami only giggled in response, and pulled in Korra.

"Of course you may." She said.

Being the experienced dancer, Asami led both of them thru some ballroom dancing. She then dipped Korra and pulled her back up.

"When did you learn to dance?" Korra asked.

"Been dancing for a while." Asami said.

Continuing with the practice, they entered pigeon pose, and Korra watched as Asami pulled her rear leg towards her waist, the toes touching.

"Have you always been so flexible?" Korra asked.

"Always." Asami said, straitening her back leg. Opening her forward leg into a split she leaned forward and backwards, watching her teacher mirror her movements.

Asami pulled Korra close to her, their legs pressing against each other. Putting her hands on Korra's legs for stability, she pushed herself up a few inches, then released. She bounced up and down, and Korra felt the friction building between them.

Korra pulled Asami close to whisper into her ear, watched as Asami gyrated against Korra.

"Ride me, Asami." Korra said.

Asami first had a deer in the headlights look, then blinked. She pushed Korra to the ground and mounted her. She rocked her hips back and forth against Korra's hips and felt wetness pooling between both of them.

"You want to be dominated by your student, don't you?" Asami purred, leaning into Korra's embrace.

"Please, Asami. But first, one thing to say." Korra said.

Asami ceased her movement, and eyed her teacher. How she wanted to ravish her, and be ravished by her.

"First, never bounce your splits. It can damage your muscles and tendons. You might pull something. Second, I want you to ride me like that." Korra said.

Asami was more than happy to agree. She bounced up and down, feeling Korra grind and thrust upwards against her.

"Korra, I'm close!" Asami said, as their folds rubbed against each-others. Korra then rolled their bodies, so their positions were switched. Korra furiously thrusted against Asami, and heard her student moan in pleasure. With lips locked against each-others, both of them climaxed and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Korra…" Asami started, caressing her teacher's cheek. Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami.

"My house, 9 pm. Tonight. We'll continue our session." Korra said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Asami enters Korra's home, and notices it is well decorated. She sees several pictures looting the wall.

"You were an MMA fighter?" Asami asked.

"I was. Fought for a few years, than decided to be a yoga teacher. Funny how it all started." Korra said.

"What happened?" Asami asked, sitting on the couch.

Korra sat next to Asami, eyeing her.

"Tore a muscle. I couldn't fight without risking even more damage. So, I took several yoga classes to get back into shape. I enjoyed it and decided to teach it." Korra said.

"It must have been hard to walk away from that." Asami said, as their fingers grabbed each-others.

"At first, it was. But there is good things that came out of it." Korra said.

"What?" Asami asked.

"Meeting you." Korra said, ruffling Asami's hair.

Korra led Asami to her master bedroom, and pushed her onto the bed. Walking to the nearby nightstand, Korra opens it and pulls out two red strapons.

"Put this on." Korra said, tossing Asami the sex toy. Raising an eyebrow, Asami did as she is told, and watches as Korra approaches her. Her hips sway back and forth, the toy bobbing with the movements. Asami watched as Korra lay on the bed and spread her legs open in an inviting manner.

Her eyes have a sultry tone to them, and Asami falls in. She crawls towards Korra and sits close to her, their bodies pressing against each other.

"I've never used a strap on before." Korra admitted.

"First time for both of us." Asami said.

Carefully putting in the objects, both sighed as they were fully filled. Korra slowly rocked her hips back and forth, and Asami could only cry out in pleasure.

"You're so lovely, Asami." Korra said, holding her student.

"Korra, please." Asami begged.

Korra thrusted back and forth in an aggressive manner, the pleasure overwhelming her. Asami could only kiss and caress Korra, as she felt herself turn into wet putty in her teacher's hands.

"Korra, I'm coming!" Asami said.

"Cum for me Sato!" Korra said, pushing the strapon in and out of Asami's pussy.

Korra and Asami climaxed one after another and fell on their sides. Holding each other, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing, Korra." Asami said, stroking Korra's skin.

"Well, you're not bad either." Asami said. They kissed when Asami asked a question.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"One day at a time. But for now, just enjoy the moment." Korra said, pulling the covers over both of them.


End file.
